googleplusanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Adam
Adam's '''a young African American, who's an skilled assassin. One of the few protagonists featured in the story. Adam is a young assassin who doesn't have a clan. He associates with many people, however has chose not to actually join a clan. He is neutral in the many wars that happen on the continent, usually helping both sides in some way. He seeks money and power. His class is a bender type. He is one of the main characters in the story. Background Not much is known about Adam. We know that he has some tie to Jay The Black Otaku, and that he was raised around powerful assassins. Personality Adam has a very high ego, and is self aware about it. Usually, he's very calm however he can get angry very fast. He likes to joke around a lot, even when the time is not right. However, he is really loyal and will always defend people he call his friend. He has a goal of being the guy who will surpass everyone in power. Appearance Adam hair changes pretty often. He usually wears a white supreme shirt, a pair of sport sneakers and some black sweatpants. His hair is usually spiky with a dark color, but at times he lets it down and dyes it brown. He's a light skin african. After the timeskip, you can see that he grew a little bit. He still wears his supreme t-shirts, but he always puts a hoodie over them. He also occasionally wears a visor now. Abilities & Powers Abilities '''Master Weapon Specialist: '''Adam is very proficient with weapons, it's his preferred way to fight. '''Dual Knives: '''Adam wields a pair of small knives. These knives are enchanted so that it can cut through magic, although stronger magic will break right through the enchantment. '''Bape Scythe: '''A magical scythe that has all the energy of the dead members of the bape squad magical energy stored inside of it. This is Adams strongest weapon, he can control his scythe with ease. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: '''Adam is one of the fastest characters in the entire verse. He often boasts about how fast he is. He always uses his speed advantage in most fights he's in. '''Master Strategist: '''Adam is very good at reading people. He is very good at predicting attacks and figuring out how to counter it in the heat of battle. '''Stealth: '''Adam is a proficient tracker and spy who knows how to blend in with the environment. Special Abilities '''Timebreak: '''Timebreak is his most dominate Syn ability. With this ability, he can bend time its self. He can slow down and speed up time or objects. This ability is illegal so in most cases he cannot use it and this ability comes with the risk of Adam turning to a old man or young baby. '''Timebreak - Reset: '''This spell allows Adam to send time back a few minutes. He can only use this move a few times a year and it comes with the risk of rapid aging. '''Timebreak - Memories: With this spell, Adam can send himself or someone back in time to see something in the past for a limited amount of time. While in the past, they cannot physically touch or communicate with anything. Breaker Style: Physics Break: Although Adam cannot use Physics break to its full power, he knows around 2 spells that he have used on certain occasions. Physics Break - Teleportion: '''This ability allows Adam to teleport a object closer to him. but because he haven't mastered the skill, he has to be kinda close to make the spell work, making it a little useless. '''Fire Break: '''Another skill Adam cannot use properly, however can pull off the technique sometimes. '''Fire Break - Lions Passion: '''This skill allows Adam to start a fire from a far range, however he was only able to pull it off once and the move missed. '''Lightning Style: '''This style allows Adam to manipulate Lightning, although Adam hasn't really used it offensively, mostly for travel. '''Lightning Style - Unlucky Striker: This allows Adam to send lightning to strike somewhere, where he will appear where the lightning strike once it's done. Bape Scythe: '''The Scythe that Adam possess has some powers that the dead members had when they decided to fuse with the scythe during their last breath. Adam can call on theses powers if he has enough will. '''Gale Style - Light Barrier: This allows Adam to summon a small light barrier around him that can reduce Syn damage from opponents. Stronger magic breaks through it, even though the barrier still reduce the overall damage it does. Ocean Style - Water Bubble: This allows Adam to summon a water bubble around his opponents head that starts to drown them. Can be dodged easily if quick enough. Potential Seeker: After the king of potential died, he passed his power on to Adam. This allows him to see the strength of his opponents and allies. Weaknesses '''Low Durability: '''Adam has very low durability, He cannot take a hit, so he has to use his speed or Gale Style: Light Barrier to avoid taking damage '''Low physical strength: '''Adam himself is physically weak compared to the other 4 Starts+ in the verse. He relys on his weapons to do any damage, unless he uses his Syn abilities. '''Low Resistance to fire: '''For whatever reason, Adam seems to take more damage from explosive and fire attacks. When he sees someone who can manipulate fire, he usually gets more defensive. '''High ego: '''Adams ego can usually affect him in battle. He will attempt to play around with his enemies, even when they outclass him.